


By The Throne.

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, On the Throne, Rose Petals, Thing - Freeform, feysand, hewn city, red lacy, that sort of thing, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Its valentines day.Feyre planned something.





	

**Rhysand’s Point Of View.**

I got a note from Feyre to meet her at the Court of Nightmares.I was intrigued as to why she wanted to meet me there.It was after all Dydd Santes Dwynwen where the fae of the Night Court expressed and celebrated their love with their mates or lovers.

I had it all planned out.I was going to give Feyre a night of pleasure and make her moan so loud that all of Velaris would hear her.I winnowed to the Hewn City.Winnowing infront of the gates of the Hewn City,I saw a  trail of blood red roses petals leading into the city with a note.

_Follow the trail._

I instantly knew who it was from.I followed the trail.The city was unusually quite at this time of day,but I was eager to see what Feyre darling was doing.I reached the doors of the throne room.I opened them,walked inside and  closed the door behind me.

“I’m so glad you decided to join me,High Lord.”her voice was full,rich and seductive.

I smirked,giving her a feline smile,”You look detectable,darling. “

Feyre was sitting on the throne with one of her legs dangling from the arm of the throne.She got up and walked towards me.A groaned left my lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck.She was almost as tall as me because she was wearing red stilettos.

“What have you got under this robe.” I asked.

She gave a sensual smile,”That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

I suppressed a snarl.Her eye’s lined with kohl,her lips painted red,her lips looked so delicious that I pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss was full of passion and more teeth than lips.My hands rested had her waist,pulling her even closer.Her hands,tangling themselves in my hair.I broke the kiss and Feyre gasped for breath.I kissed her jaw.She tilted her head,giving me excess to her neck.I planted soft kisses on the column of her neck.

I grabbed the knot of the robe and untied it.The robe hanging open now gave me a view of the red underthing she was wearing.

“Do you like it,”Feyre smirked.

I let out a laugh,”I love it,darling,I always do.”

The bra pushing up her breast up,it barely covered them.She pushed of the robe,letting it fall down to the floor.I licked my lips and drew her in for another kiss.Her hands fumbling with the button’s of my tunic.She finally unbuttoned my tunic and she helped me lift it up.

I winnowed us to the throne and I sat down, pulling her down on my lap.I kissed her shoulder.My hand,slipping under her bra to massage her breast.She moaned as I nibbled her earlobe.

“Do you remember,Darling,”I whispered in her ear.

She hummed and bit her lower lip.

“Do you remember,the first time we sat on this throne together and taunted dear old Keir.”I sensually said.

I pinched her nipple and she let out a squeal.Her head fell back on my bare shoulder.I unhooked her bra and took it off,throwing some where else.I kissed her neck and gave her breast a squeeze.

“Rhys,”She moaned.

“You do remember, don’t you ?,I know you do.I could feel how wet you were that day,I could practically taste you on my tongue.I wanted to eat and fuck you in front of everyone that day.”I said in a sultrily voice.

Her grip on the arms of the throne was so hard that her fingers turned white.

Feyre again dangled one of her legs on the arm of the throne.I kissed the side of her forehead.I pushed her underwear aside and Feyre kissed the side of my jaw.

“But last time,I didn’t get to do this,”I said.

I rubbed her clit with my thumb.Feyre gasped and moaned.

“Rhys…. _please_ ,”She begged.

I inserted a finger in her,she bit her lip to suppress her moan.

“You’re so wet ,Feyre,”I rasped.

I added another finger inside her and she moaned my name again and again and I started to feel uncomfortable in my pants.

“Rhys I…..I’m about to..,”she whimpered

I flicked her clit with my thumb before she came, she arched her back and my moaned so loud that I thought the hewn city could hear us.I stroked her through the aftermath of her orgasm.She let out a breathless laugh and I kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Feyre’s Point Of View.**

Rhys  lifted me of his lap and I saw the dent in pants,smiling,I grabbed my hands and pulled him up. I popped open the button of his jeans and pulled them down along with boxers.His length sprang out.

I got down on my knees,pulling his pants and boxers down with me so,he could step out of them.I stroked his length in my hand.I  looked at me and then took him in my mouth.He muttered a curse and threaded his fingers through my brassy hair.I swirled my tongue over the head.

“Feyre.”he moaned.

What I couldn’t fit in my mouth,I stroked with my  hands.

 _“Feyre,”_ he said.

I puckered my swollen lips,”Yes,Rhys.”

He made me stand up and kissed me,tasting himself in my mouth,he groaned into my mouth.

He backed me up against a wall.I slipped out of my underwear and wrapped around his waist.

“You’re so beautiful ,Feyre.”He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck,pulling him in for a kiss and he slid inside me.He swallowed my moan and slowly slid in and out of me.I nipped at his neck and gripped his hair for support.My lips parted in pleasure as I felt my walls tighten against him.

“I love you,Feyre.”He moaned breathlessely.

“I…lov,”I tried to say but it was cut off by Rhys placing his lips on mine.

He tore of his lips from mine and kissed my breast,taking a nipple in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.I whimpered.

He swirled my clit and then came my earth shattering release.H e came right after me and he roared,shaking the earth.He rest his headin the crook of my neck.

I pulled him in for a kiss which was more tongue then lip.

It was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not an expert smut writer.So keep the hate to yourself.  
> Visit my tumblr.  
> feysand17.


End file.
